


Compatibility

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Punching as Foreplay, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: Peridot's new assignment comes with some perks, like the most perfect quartz she's ever seen as her escort. Jasper is very distracting! For badtechnician on Tumblr.





	Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write!! Thank you to badtechnician on tumblr for the... inspiration!! <333

Moving to the Scientific Branch of the Kindergarten Maintenance Department wasn’t so much a promotion as it was a lateral transfer, but it did come with the requirement that all researchers be paired with a bodyguard in the off chance that any of the more dangerous experiments or locations required a bit more firepower to deal with. Not every mission needed a bodyguard, but limb enhancers had a very specific range of efficacy, and having a gem around capable of melee combat was practically necessary when dealing with unfamiliar locations or aggressive fauna.

Peridot had never had a bodyguard. She was used to checking up on seeded and functioning Kindergartens, simple work, with plenty of quartzes around to keep the perimeters secure and the location safe. She enjoyed her work -- not only because she  _ appreciated _ the view of such capable soldiers, but because it was integral to the survival and strength of the Diamond Authority.

If it wasn’t one of the core safety restrictions of being a Kindergartener, she’d be insulted at the insinuation that she wasn’t capable of handling herself. But she’d also heard horror stories about workers and researchers being surprised by unexpected residents, so she wasn’t going to complain.

She did not expect her bodyguard to be a quartz.

She  _ really _ did not expect her bodyguard to be one of the finest specimens of quartz soldier she’d ever seen.

And she’d seen a  _ lot _ of quartzes.

The Jasper she’d been assigned was  _ massive, _ every part of her thick and well-formed and radiating quiet strength and a certain amount of haughtiness. She knew her own worth, and it showed.

She wasn’t even standing at attention; her striped arms were crossed loosely across her chest, huge feet planted securely. Peridot could see the definition of muscles on her arms and it sent a warmth through her that made her cheeks tint and her chest tighten with little flutters.

The quartz was gorgeous, with an intense catlike gaze and a mane of wild, pale hair. Peridot hadn’t seen a quartz of this quality in- stars, how long had she been working the Kindergarten circuit? Centuries?

She knew her quartzes. And she  _ really _ wanted to know this one.

Jasper wasn’t even introduced with a facet and cut; it was just “Jasper,” just “This is your new bodyguard.” Their first mission together was designed to test their compatibility as a working pair, and Peridot had a good feeling about this.

She didn’t know why such a wonderful specimen was given to  _ her _ , specifically. She  _ was _ a fantastic worker, always diligent, always punctual, always obedient, but she was also a  _ Peridot _ , that’s what she was  _ made for _ . She wasn’t being rewarded just for doing her  _ job _ , was she?

Did that mean that the Jasper was being  _ punished? _ She couldn’t think of any other reason why such a stunning brute would be assigned to a lowly  _ Peridot _ …

Stars, what did Jasper  _ do _ ?

Peridot pulled up her screen and double-checked her assignment. Even her briefing, listing her paired bodyguard, didn’t include a facet or cut. She gave a little  _ hm _ and looked up at the quartz, who had been standing still like she was aware she was being evaluated. She was so-  _ perfect _ , so utterly awe-inspiring, that Peridot didn’t even know how to act around her. She settled on squelching the flutters of heat and excitement in favor of professionalism, under the assumption that she was the one in charge of the mission, with Jasper being her escort and under her control. Quartzes were loyal soldiers -- she would obey.

“Our ship is in Bay 5,” Peridot said, dispelling her screen. “Are you ready to go?”

“Always,” Jasper grunted.

Peridot turned her back on the Jasper and started walking out the door, headed towards their assigned ship. She could hear the booming steps of the quartz behind her, and the thought of having a quartz all to herself for the three weeks it would take to reach the long-abandoned Facet 15 Kindergarten and return was…  _ exciting _ , to say the least.

Her assignment was to scan the planet for the presence of gems, on the off chance that one of the unemerged gems from their original Kindergartens had made it out. It was a routine run; many of the older Kindergartens were regularly checked for late formers. Some of them were viable for use in various experiments, and it was comforting to Peridot to know that even the bottom of the barrel could be used to better the lives of every gem somehow.

That was another intended use of her quartz bodyguard; some of the emerged gems had grown accustomed to their homes and were…  _ resistant _ to being returned to Homeworld for experimentation. While her limb enhancers did have the firepower to take care of that problem, having a soldier capable of melee combat made a simple job nearly trivial.

These were all things she’d learned in her original briefing, going over the duties of her job and what sort of stumbling blocks she may encounter. Outside of that, this was her first job in this department, and she had very little combat experience at all in her maintenance duties on current Kindergartens and gem outposts.

And somehow she’d ended up with a  _ fantastic _ specimen of quartz soldier as her escort. She cast a glance back at the Jasper following her and had to return her attention forward to keep the flush on her face from showing, pulling up her screen and tapping through files and folders like she was doing something important.

As she settled into the captain’s chair on their ship and started running pre-flight diagnostics, the Jasper remained flanking her. She still wasn’t at attention, standing with her arms crossed just barely in Peridot’s range of vision, and she could feel the quartz’s intense gaze on her. It made her feel small and vulnerable and unworthy, and before long she was gritting her teeth and turning around to snap at her escort.

“Do you  _ have _ to stand there?” she asked, just before realizing how combative she sounded. For a brief moment she feared that the quartz would grow angry, but all Jasper did was shrug.

“I enjoy watching takeoff,” she said with an an almost defiant bluntness.

Peridot flushed as she returned her attention to the panel in front of her, face and body all hot with embarrassment, the thought of Jasper watching her almost enjoyable in a way she couldn’t quite describe.

Their mission wasn’t important enough to be equipped with the highest quality of warp drive, so the trip would not be as short as it  _ could _ have been, but Peridot didn’t mind so much. Not when she was alone on the ship with such a stunning example of quartz craftsmanship.

The ship did, at least, possess autopilot, which left Peridot plenty of time to wander the ship, tweaking this or that to make the ship itself more efficient. Most scientific vessels tended to be a mishmash of different tweaks and enhancements after the technicians using them staved off boredom by enhancing their ship, so Peridot was able to spend her time enhancing or reversing various “improvements” to her ship. It helped to keep her mind off the quartz sharing her space.

Especially since said quartz insisted on using the small holodeck on the ship for training. At any given time, the ship was filled with the sounds of grunts and roars and heavy breathing as Jasper honed her body against hardlight opponents.

Peridot thought she was going to go insane. The constant reminder of the quartz’s presence, with such wonderful  _ sounds _ resonating through the ship, made it difficult to concentrate or get  _ anything _ done.

They kept separate for the first couple of days, Jasper haughty and apparently focused on keeping in top shape for her duty, Peridot trying not to think about the quartz’s perfect form and resisting the urge to sneak into the holodeck observation room.

She liked to think that she had a will of diamond, but as it turned out, it was much closer to talc.

She found herself in the observation room near the beginning of the third day, watching Jasper as the quartz weaved through hologram after hologram, fighting them off with effortless motions, cutting through the teeming mass of enemies in the room with laser ease and accuracy. Peridot’s gaze focused on the way the warrior’s muscles moved under her skin, the sheen of sweat beading up, her intense golden gaze, the way her great mane of hair moved like a pale, flowing river–

Peridot felt the heat rising in her face and body, but she couldn’t help but keep watching.

To say she didn’t realize when she started rubbing herself through her uniform would be a lie; she noticed, and she knew, and she let out a soft little gasp as her hips pressed into her floating fingers. She could feel just how wet she was already with that quick movement.

Peridot gripped the back of an observation chair with one hand, one finger still floating up for her to bite down on as she stroked herself through her uniform in quick, nervous motions.

It wasn’t enough, and after a few moments she worked her fingers into her uniform and down between her legs, one working against her clit and another pressing inside, drawing little pants and whimpers from her as she kept her gaze on the training quartz.

The thought of those powerful hands against her, rough touches on her skin, sent a shiver through her, and she let out a soft moan, face and body flushed dark as she moved her hips into her fingers.

Imagining Jasper touching her turned into imagining Jasper fucking her, those great thick fingers buried between her legs, teeth sinking into the curve of her neck, the quartz grunting and growling in concentration as she brought Peridot closer and closer to climax.

Peridot came with a breathy moan, almost a sob, flushed and shaky and  _ shameful _ . The thought that she’d let herself get so worked up by the quartz’s training was- embarrassing, lewd,  _ wrong _ , but stars, Jasper was gorgeous, Jasper was strong, Jasper was  _ huge _ , Jasper was  _ perfect-- _

She couldn’t make eye contact with Jasper the next time she saw the quartz. Jasper had to know. Peridot knew without a doubt that Jasper was aware she’d been watched.

So the next time they crossed in the hallway, Peridot carrying a component from the backup warp drive to swap it out with the flagging main drive, Peridot glanced up at Jasper and then snapped at her.

“What? What are you looking at?”

The quartz seemed surprised for a moment, eyebrow raising, and then she growled low, making Peridot recoil just a bit.

“A moody brat, apparently!”

Jasper muscled her way past Peridot, huffing angrily, and Peridot turned around and stuck her tongue out at Jasper’s receding form.

She had to admit, though, the thrill that went through her at Jasper’s growl–

She shivered and shook her head. Ridiculous.

Aside from training, Jasper seemed to have developed an interest in the inner workings of the ship. Peridot found this out after she looked out from underneath the pilot’s controls from where she was trying to rewire the controls to reduce the “fuzz” that it caused while she was flying manually.

Peridot looked around the panel and lowered one leg, looking at the quartz. Jasper was crouched a few feet away from her, watching intently. Her golden eyes and her level gaze made Peridot shiver, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

“What?” Peridot asked. “Go fight something.”

“What are you doing?”

“Improving on old tech,” she snapped. Jasper frowned, and Peridot felt her belly tighten and her face flush.

“That can’t be regulation.”

“Of course it’s not! But these older models need all the help they can get.”

“And your superiors don’t have a problem with this?” Jasper sounded genuinely interested, and a little grin flickered across Peridot’s face.

“Yeah, any way we can make a ship more efficient, we can make tweaks and the supes look the other way. Especially on clunkers like this.”

“I’ve been in worse,” Jasper laughed. “Never seen anyone working on them.”

“Military gems must be dumber than I thought,” Peridot murmured as she went back to reconnecting wires. She heard Jasper growling again, and suddenly she was yanked from beneath the console by her leg enhancer to meet Jasper’s intense, angry glare.

“What was that?”

“Uh,” was the only thing Peridot could think of saying for the moment, realizing just How Badly she had fucked up by saying that. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a solution, only to double down and frown at Jasper, knowing that the quartz actually  _ hurting her _ would be a major offense. “Military pilots must be utter clods! Any and every ship can be improved upon, and not to do so is stupidity at best and laziness at worst!”

Jasper’s face twitched from where she was glaring down at Peridot, and Peridot felt like she was vibrating on the inside as she met the quartz’s level gaze.

Jasper started laughing after a moment or two.

“You’ve got spirit. Drop ship pilots have more to worry about than squeezing an extra light year out of an old model; a ship that doesn’t keep up just doesn’t come back.”

Peridot wasn’t sure how she’d managed to get Jasper to  _ like her _ after a comment like that, but she wasn’t going to look too deeply at this gift.

Jasper crouched down closer to Peridot and squinted at the controls.

“So what are you doing in there?”

“Mh,” Peridot started, wiggling back up under the console and starting to solder one of the wires that Jasper’s abrupt movement had snapped. “Manual flight requires a link to your gem via contact with your physical form. Things get a little fuzzy around you in modern ships, but in older ones like this you can hardly sense anything in the room with you. I’m trying to streamline the connectors so the static isn’t as bad.”

“Not being able to sense anything seems dangerous,” Jasper said. Peridot nodded even though the quartz probably couldn’t see it.

“That’s why military ships have analog controls,” she murmured, focusing more on her tweaks than Jasper at this point. “Or at least, the older ones that got repurposed for Kindergarteners did, don’t know about current ones. The new manual system has undergone plenty of improvements, so it might be used in newer ships.”

For once, Peridot wasn’t utterly in awe of Jasper, wasn’t trying to keep from thinking about how attractive, how capable, how  _ perfect _ her escort was. For once, she was focusing on her job, her purpose, and Jasper seemed interested in  _ her. _

And that thought sent a warmth through her, and just the tiniest sliver of  _ hope. _

The Facet 15 Kindergarten was an ancient one, with some of the most archaic tech Peridot had ever seen. She was much more used to modern, running Kindergartens, and the sheer rock walls pockmarked with hole after hole were eerily silent and dark. This planet had been gutted for resources since long before Peridot had emerged, and while the husk of a planet was a testament to the enduring power and reach of the Diamond Authority, hearing her footfalls echoing through the stark crevices was… creepy, to say the least.

The boom of Jasper’s footfalls behind her echoed as well, slower steps alongside the faster clunking of her limb enhancers. The twin robonoids hovering on either side of her buzzed faintly as they scanned the rocks for signs of gem life.

The ship’s scanner had detected gem presence in this sector, but it still wasn’t accurate enough to give more than a general area, which meant Peridot and Jasper had to track down the errant gem by foot.

The hum of the robonoids as they scanned the area ended up lulling Peridot into lethargy, and by the time they’d been there an hour or two she was tired and cranky and exactly One Hundred and Fifty Seven Per Cent Done With This.

“Why can’t this stupid clodding gem just show up so we can go  _ back to the ship _ and  _ leave _ -”

“It’s a large area, and she might be hiding.”

“ _ That was a rhetorical question _ .”

Peridot could practically  _ hear _ Jasper’s shrug. She rolled her eyes and let out a loud, theatrical sigh before cupping her floaty fingers around her mouth and raising her voice.

“Hello! New gem! We’re from Homeworld! We’ve come to take you home!”

“Assuming she’s not defective or off-color.”

“Jasper, hush, you’ll scare her.” Peridot raised her voice again. “We’re not gonna experiment on you or euthanize you or anything!”

“Because  _ that _ doesn’t sound suspicious.”

“ _ Jasper _ .”

“This is a waste of time. Why couldn’t you have been sent in a ship with a proper scanner?”

Peridot grabbed one of the robonoids and made a little  _ hmm _ sound as she examined it.

“We’ve got top-of-the-line robonoids. Easier and cheaper to produce and fuel than entire ships.”

“And yet you’ve still got both of them  _ right next to you _ .”

Peridot glared at Jasper, but pulled up her screen and started tapping on it, linking up with the robonoids and sending them out on a wider sweep.

“Are you  _ happy _ now?”

Jasper shrugged. Peridot made a strangled noise and turned around, clunking her way along through the Kindergarten and trying to ignore Jasper.

Peridot jumped a bit as her screen popped up with a report from one of the robonoids that gem life was detected, and she took off clunking in the direction the robonoid had been traveling. She looked back over her shoulder briefly to see Jasper making a vague gesture and shrugging, rolling her eyes before following at a booming jog.

She followed the blips on the screen until she found a gem pinned against a sheer rock wall by a robonoid floating in front of it. The trapped gem was short, shorter than Peridot, but stocky, with fluffy red-brown hair. She had a faceted rectangular gem longways on her chest. Wulfenite.

She was also conspicuously missing arms, with just little nubs connected to her shoulders.

Peridot recoiled a bit at that with a soft  _ ugh, _ stopping her forward motion abruptly. She heard Jasper pull up short behind her as well.

“Oh,” Jasper said quietly. “Defective.”

“Yeah,” grumbled Peridot.

“Even worth taking back?”

“That’s for the scientists to decide. We’re just here to pick it up.” She raised her voice a bit. “Hey! Wulfenite! We’re here to take you to Homeworld!”

The frightened little gem looked over at Peridot, shaking, and then back to the robonoid in front of her.

Peridot recalled the robonoid and then stepped a bit closer, still keeping her distance.

“Alright, come on. We’ll take you back to the ship.”

The trembling Wulfenite shook her head, backing away, and took off running away from Peridot. Peridot groaned and clunked after her, charging up a blast of energy from one of her limb enhancers.

“Guess it’s the hard way,” Jasper grunted as she caught up with Peridot.

“I hate this mission already.”

Once she got in range, Peridot fired off the charged missile, only to have the Wulfenite roll out of the way and disappear in the cloud of dust and rock that her missile knocked free of the Kindergarten wall.

“Yellow Diamond’s flawless luster, this is gonna be a pain,” she cursed. She looked over at Jasper, who was catching up at a leisurely jog. “Do something!”

“This isn’t something that needs a quartz,” Jasper gestured towards where the small gem had disappeared. “She doesn’t have arms! She can’t even fight back! Just take her out and we’ll take her back to the ship.”

Peridot let out a frustrated sound through her nose and sent the search robonoid back out to find where the Wulfenite had disappeared to.

“Useless quartz,” Peridot grumped.

“Pushy brat,” Jasper shot back.

Peridot’s screen popped up again and she took off in the direction the blips were headed, the robonoid still following the fleeing gem.

They cornered the Wulfenite again, and Peridot had her energy missile charged and ready, loosing it at the defective gem once more. When the Wulfenite dodged again, Peridot let out a curse and started charging another missile.

The Wulfenite’s gem crackled with electricity, and the energy spread from her gem to the stumps of her arms, forming crackling limbs of light. Peridot backpedaled a bit at that, leveling her limb enhancer’s missile at the defective Wulfenite.

Electricity jolted from the Wulfenite’s arms and struck Peridot’s forming missile, sending both energies back into her right limb enhancer. Peridot’s arm crackled and popped as it was overloaded, the tech gem gritting her teeth as the energy continued traveling up her arm, vibrating through her body painfully.

Gritted teeth turned into a cry of pain as her overloaded enhancer let out a loud crack and a cloud of black smoke, and even the stabilizers in Peridot’s limb enhancers couldn’t keep her upright. She yelped as she hit the ground in front of Jasper.

The quartz grinned and summoned her helmet with a flash of energy.

“She can fight,” Jasper grunted, “She’s mine.”

It was nowhere near a fair fight. It was over in an  _ instant, _ the perfect quartz leaping forward into a spin, her body becoming a gleaming juggernaut of light as she sped past Peridot and rammed directly into the Wulfenite, the both of them connecting with the rock wall with shattering force.   
Peridot watched as the top of the cliff face broke apart, slamming down on top of the pair of gems in a shower of dust and rock.

And then it was silent.

The dust settled, and there was a deafening lack of sound in the Kindergarten. Peridot watched, wide-eyed and panting, as the rocks that had fallen remained unmoving. Those things had fallen with shattering force — was Jasper okay?

She found one of her fingers — one that was actually working, since the overloaded enhancer was unresponsive — between her sharp teeth, worrying the gemtech finger anxiously.

Had her quartz guard been poofed? Or worse, shattered? Was she going to have to return from her first assignment in this department with a shattered escot and have to deal with an investigation, paperwork, potential consequences for allowing such a fine specimen to be lost–

A groan came from within the rocks, and then the pile began to move. Peridot shoved herself upright and leveled her working enhancer at the moving pile of debris, charging a missile just in case what came out wasn’t  _ Jasper. _

The rocks fell away as Jasper shoved her way out, though, and Peridot felt a rush of heat through her at the sight of the massive quartz breathing heavily and growling in frustration.

Jasper stumbled from the pile of rocks and held out her hand, clenched into a fist. As she opened it, the Wulfenite’s gem was surrounded by an orange bubble.

“Mission complete. Let’s go,” she grunted, still covered in dirt and pieces of rock. Peridot lowered her weapon and let her missile dissipate, flushed and wide-eyed at the sight in front of her. All she could do was nod dumbly.

It took her a few minutes to retrieve both of the robonoids as they headed back to the ship. Her right arm hung limply by her side, limb enhancer still smoking faintly, and it made an already-frustrating walk even more irritating.

“I’d give anything for a top-of-the-line ship with auto homing,” she grumped. Jasper had been steadily shaking rock and dust out of her great mane of hair and off her uniform, and the quartz just shrugged.

“You’re welcome, by the way.”

“What, you want me to thank you for doing your job? Might I remind you that I’m going to have to do extensive maintenance on my limb enhancer because  _ you _ couldn’t be bothered to fight her?”

Jasper just shrugged.

“I don’t fight unarmed gems.”

Peridot just. Stopped. Looked blankly at Jasper. Blinked.

“Did you just…”

Jasper flashed Peridot a lopsided grin as she muscled her way past her. Peridot made a strangled frustrated sound and clunked her way after the quartz.

Back on the ship, Peridot set the autopilot course to get them back to homeworld, and then retired to a maintenance room to check up on her broken limb enhancer. She pulled the enhancer off and opened a panel in front of her, working to sort through the wreckage. She was working on replacing a few delicate wires that had overloaded and snapped when Jasper came in and leaned against the doorjamb. Peridot could feel the quartz’s intense gaze on her back and turned to look at her, blushing.

“What?”

“Just wondering if you’re going to be able to fix your arm.”

Peridot made a little  _ mh _ sound and looked back at the open panel.

“Yeah. It blew a few fuses and melted a couple replaceable wires, but the whole thing isn’t ruined, just offline for a little while. I got lucky.”

“Glad you’re not hurt,” Jasper said, looking away. Peridot shrugged.

“I wouldn’t have to fix this if you’d done your job in the first place,” Peridot grumbled, but her spirit wasn’t in it this time. The thought that  _ Jasper _ actually seemed to  _ care _ set her a little off-kilter, made her cheeks burn and her head get a little fuzzy for a moment.

She returned her attention to the open panel, small hand actually holding onto one of her floaty fingers to work the soldering tool with more accuracy.

“So you’re really that tiny under your limb enhancers?” Jasper asked, closing in a bit and leaning over Peridot’s shoulder. Peridot shivered at the sudden closeness of the quartz, but it wasn’t from fear.

“Yeah. Haven’t you ever seen an Era 2 Peridot?”

“Not up close. I just thought your arms would be… longer.” Jasper reached out like she was going to touch Peridot’s hand, but Peridot’s glare seemed to stop her in midair. “Sorry. You’re just… so small without them.”

“Sapphires are small.”

“Sapphires are  _ aristocrats _ . You’re a techie.”

“Era 2s fit into ducts and pipes better than Era 1s,” Peridot grumped. “We’re more useful and incredibly efficient, even with what little energy is expended powering our enhancers.”

Jasper made a little  _ huh _ sound.

“But you’re still so  _ small! _ ”

Peridot dropped the soldering tool, leaving it floating just above the enhancer and inactive, and turned towards Jasper. Before she quite realized she’d done it, she hauled back and punched Jasper’s cheek.

“You clodding  _ size queen _ , there’s nothing wrong with being small!”

It wasn’t until she’d spat the words that she realized what she’d done and pulled back, holding her arms close and stammering something that was almost an apology.

She didn’t expect Jasper to  _ blush _ , the quartz frowning and wide-eyed as she looked at Peridot, but not in anger -- just surprise, a bright flush across her red-striped face.

Jasper looked to the side and raised a hand to rub at her cheek, looking thoughtful.

“S-sorry-!” Peridot squeaked. Jasper just shook her head and grabbed Peridot’s small hand, pulling the technician into a rough kiss. Peridot let out another surprised squeak and flushed dark, yanking herself away. “Jasper! What was  _ that?! _ ”

The quartz grinned and released Peridot’s hand.

“Thought you were flirting.”

“P-punching is not flirting!” 

“I’m a quartz. Punching is absolutely flirting.”

Peridot looked off to one side before pushing herself further upright, burying her fingers in Jasper’s mane, and pulling the quartz into another kiss.

Then she shoved Jasper’s face away again before the warrior even got a chance to move.

“Not right now! I’m busy! Go like, find something to punch! I’ll find you when I’m done!”

Jasper gave Peridot a lopsided grin and obeyed, heading out the door as Peridot turned, blushing, back to her damaged limb enhancer.

It was with working enhancers that Peridot went looking for Jasper, some time later. She found the quartz, unsurprisingly, in the holodeck, working through forms in an almost tranquil setting. There was a stream and a pile of flat rocks near where Jasper was exercising, with overhanging plants and fragrant flowers blooming.

Jasper was not subtle.

Peridot found herself watching the quartz’s movement for a little while, though, blushing at the way she could see the low light accentuating even the smallest of motions with shadow.

“I’m done,” Peridot said, raising her voice and stepping further into the holodeck, able to hear the sounds of flowing water and the titter of fauna once she was fully inside. Jasper straightened up and gave Peridot that same lopsided grin.

“Glad to see you’re in full working order.”

“No thanks to you,” Peridot grumped, a grin on her face nonetheless. She found herself face-to-face with Jasper, again reminded of the quartz’s immense height, and raised her arms to bury her floating fingers in Jasper’s wild mane. She tugged and tried to drag Jasper into another kiss, and the quartz obeyed. It was short, just the beginnings of something more, a promise of what was to come.

“Thought you’d like to do this somewhere nice,” Jasper grinned as she parted.

“I’d rather you fuck me hard against the wall of a Kindergarten, but this is nice.”

Jasper flushed and seemed to puff up a bit.

“That, uh- that can be arranged.”

“Next time, if you impress me,” Peridot said with a grin. Jasper met Peridot’s grin with a rather mischievous one of her own.

“So after you’ve been dripping for me this whole mission, you’re going to be picky?”

Peridot blushed brightly and dropped her wry act, voice thin and reedy.

“I-I was- not-!!”

“You aren’t subtle,” Jasper rumbled.

“I’m a Peridot! We aren’t made subtle!” Peridot stopped abruptly and looked away, almost mumbling. “So are we gonna do this or not.”

Jasper grabbed the end of one of Peridot’s enhancers and tugged her towards the pile of flat rocks.

“We don’t have to if you’re having second thoughts,” Jasper said as she released Peridot’s arm and sat down. “We can go back to fussing in the hallways and making eyes at each other.”

“You say that like I’m not going to continue fussing in the hallways and making eyes at you,” Peridot said with a snicker.

Peridot settled down in Jasper’s lap, straddling her hips, and pulled the quartz into another kiss. She nipped at Jasper’s lower lip and pulled it between her own, sucking at the full lip and working her tongue against it, panting and moving her hips again Jasper in little undulating motions. The quartz was making breathy little grunting sounds, hands rested on Peridot’s hips and guiding motions down, against, the fabric of their uniforms rubbing and clinging to each other a bit.

When Peridot pulled away, still sucking at Jasper’s lower lip for a moment or two before releasing it, her voice was lower, thicker, her face all flushed as she panted.

“Uniform,” Peridot grunted. “You first.”

Jasper complied in moments, blushing and breathless, her uniform phased off effortlessly.

While Peridot didn’t have the ability to shapeshift, phasing her uniform on and off was still doable. Changing departments required changing uniforms, and having to retreat every time she was reassigned was just  _ utterly _ inefficient.

Peridot’s uniform disappeared once Jasper’s was off, and Peridot let out a soft moan as she ground her hips downwards, against the tangle of light hair between Jasper’s legs, feeling the roughness against the lips of her pussy and the way the motion accentuated just how  _ wet _ she was--

She shoved against Jasper’s broad chest.

“C’mon, lie down. Can’t reach your tits like this, you gargantuan clod.”

“You wound me,” Jasper said with a grin, obeying nonetheless.

“You’ll get over it,” Peridot grumped, shuffling a bit and grinding down a bit lower, breathing out a pleased sound before she took one of Jasper’s nipples between her lips, starting to suck and circle the sensitive nub with her tongue, a couple of floating fingers working at the other.

Most of her attention was lower, though, fingers floating between Jasper’s legs and feeling out the area. From what she could tell -- unfortunately, her limb enhancers didn’t provide as full a range of touch as her actual fingers -- Jasper was just as wet and eager as she was. Two, and then three, of her fingers pressed easily inside the quartz, making Jasper arch and moan softly. Two more fingers worked against and around Jasper’s clit, the motions drawing gasps and moans from the quartz beneath her.

She was about to repurpose a finger or two to float up and take care of herself when she felt one of Jasper’s thick fingers working between the lips of her pussy, the way she could feel how slick she already is with the quartz’s massive finger moving against her and sending shivers through her body, eliciting a soft little whiny moan-

“This wet already?” Jasper asked, the quartz’s voice husky.

Peridot released Jasper’s nipple to reply, her own voice rather thick as well.

“You’re one to talk. Bet you could take five of my fingers like this--”

“Bet I could take more,” Jasper interrupted, grinning. “Wanna try?”

“Jasper, no. Maybe next time.”

Jasper seemed almost disappointed until Peridot moved down to suck at her nipple again, eliciting a breathy sound.

Peridot’s hips moved back into Jasper’s touch, grinding against the teasing finger as she worked her own inside the quartz. When Jasper finally pressed her thick finger inside, Peridot had to stop and release Jasper’s nipple to just  _ moan _ , the sound all breathy and high.

“ _ S-stars _ , Jasper-”

“Too big?”

“ _ Perfect, _ ” Peridot breathed. Everything about Jasper was just  _ perfect _ , and the way her finger fit so deliciously inside Peridot was just another bullet point on the list.

Peridot had to rest her cheek between Jasper’s breasts as the quartz started thrusting, little pants and moans slipping out with each motion. She had to set the fingers inside Jasper into a rhythm so that she could  _ focus _ right now, focus on the feeling of Jasper’s finger thrusting into her. She’d been thinking about this for almost the whole mission, and now to have it actually  _ happening-- _

Peridot came with a high, panting moan, tensing up around Jasper’s finger, and as Peridot’s finger motions continued, Jasper followed closely behind. The resonating growl of Jasper’s moan thrummed through Peridot’s body, making her shiver at the tone.

For a few long moments they were just pressed against each other, panting, and then they started coming down slowly, withdrawing fingers, stopping motions, just basking in the shimmering afterglow of climax.

“So… fucking you against a Kindergarten wall?” Jasper asked with a grin after they’d been quiet for a little while.

“You asking for a second go?” Peridot asked, pushing herself upright to look down at Jasper. The quartz grinned.

“Like you aren’t. We’ve got like a week and a half before we get back to Homeworld. Might as well make the most of it.”

“Wait, do you mean  _ now _ -”

“Why not?”

Peridot paused. Blinked. Shrugged.

“Sure, why not.”


End file.
